Keep Me Waiting
by Artemicion
Summary: 'A New Love' rewritten. Tai is heartbroken after giving Sora up to Matt. He ends up in the park where he runs into Jun. Moving on isn't easy, but it sure is fun. A Taijun story.


****

Keep Me Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters.

Author's Note: This story used to be called "A New Love" that I wrote a while back and then got a terrible writer's block that discouraged the story's conclusion. Now, two years later, more experienced, I've decided to finish it. It's a Tai/Jun story so if you don't like them, click the back key on your browser.

Chapter One

_"I'll make a special batch just for you," Sora had said with a smile, then turned to walk inside in search of Matt._

"Thanks," Tai said softly as he watched her go, "I'll be waiting…"

It was still snowing when Tai Kamiya quietly crept out of the apartment. The frigid air was sharp and crisp, immediately making him glad for the thick parka his father had just given him as a present earlier that day. The snow fell from the sky in a soft, steady pattern that was surprisingly comforting to Tai. It was a nice night for a walk.

So Tai did just that. He took the elevator down and somehow ended up in the park, beside a frozen lake the locals had turned into a skating rink. Lamps, decorated with wreaths and bows, lined the sidewalk that cast a soothing glow throughout the park. Laughter blended with soft chatter from the skaters gently filled the night sky. It looked as if not even evil Digimon attacking the city could dampen the Christmas spirit of the people of Odaiba.

_At least they're enjoying their Christmas._ Tai mused with a sad smile. The image of Sora's peaceful smile flashed through his head once more. Following it was the image of Matt dashing off of the stage, making a beeline for Sora and wrapping his arms around her protectively as Dark Tyrannomon had come ripping through the tent. They looked good together, as if they belonged to one another.

_And Sora's happy. _Tai thought firmly. _And that…and that's all that matters._

Tai found a bench sitting desolately near the path that winded around towards the frozen lake and sat down on it. He watched the people as they skated merrily about. A particular pair of children caught his eye. There was a little, spiky-haired boy was shyly approaching a girl that stood amongst her friends enjoying cups of hot cocoa, something clenched in his small fist behind his back. Tai watched as he made it to her, making her look up and smile when she saw him. Then the boy timidly produced whatever it was behind his back and offered it to the girl, who in turn looked at him in surprised delight as she accepted the object.

A smile graced Tai's face when he realized what the object was. The kid had given her a candy heart. Cute.

_Well, that's much better than the gumball I gave Sora when **we** were in first grade. _He thought with a fond smile. She'd liked the gumball anyway, expressing that like by throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. He remembered being terribly embarrassed as the rest of the class made childish sounds of disgust at them, "Ewwww! Cooties!"

Reality came crashing back down on Tai. The smile faltered. Yes, his Sora would be happy with Matt. And…Tai would be happy for her, for both of them.

"Tai?"

The voice startled Tai out of his revere. He turned just in time to see the last person he'd expect (or want for that matter) to run into. Jun Motomiya was standing on the trail with a pair of ice skates slung over her shoulder, watching him curiously. Behind her, Tai saw her friend, fellow Digidestined Yolei's sister, Momoe Inoue and another girl he didn't recognize stop and look over at him as well.

"Uh…hey Jun," Tai said awkwardly. He really didn't want to deal with this energetic, boy-crazed girl right now.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself? Aren't you going to go skating?" Jun asked cheerfully.

"I'm just, uh, hanging out," Tai replied lamely.

"Ooh, really? Want some company? I don't mind!" Jun bubbled and then, before Tai could protest, she said to the other girls, "Momoe, Sakuya, you guys go ahead. I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay," Momoe said and continued towards the lake with Sakuya.

Jun waltzed over to the bench Tai was occupying and plopped down next to him, a large smile blooming on her face. "So…what's up?"

"Uh, nothing really."

"No? Are you sure?"

_What kind of question is **that**?_ "Yeah…I'm pretty sure…why do you ask?"

Jun casually fiddled with the sleeve of her jacket. "Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because people usually don't sit around on a bench in the dark by themselves looking like they're best friend just died when there's 'nothing going on'."

"Hehe…I-I don't know what you're talking about, Jun."

She smiled at him a little, as if there was some big secret of his that she knew. "OH, right…I guess I'm just off my rocker then, huh?"

Tai struggled for an answer. "I didn't say that."

"Aha! So there is something wrong."

"I didn't say that either!"

"But didn't you?"

"That doesn't make any sense. I didn't say something was wrong."

"But you didn't NOT say something wasn't wrong."

"I-what?" Tai frowned.

At this, Jun just laughed. And she kept laughing, even when Tai demanded what she was laughing at. Her carefree laughter seemed contagious as suddenly, he found it hard to keep a straight face. Soon enough, he was chuckling in earnest along with her even though he really wasn't sure why.

"We're starting to sound like kids," Jun said breathlessly, eyes sparkling warmly in the frigid night.

"We do," Tai agreed with a small smile. They lapsed into silence. After a moment, he could feel Jun's probing eyes on him and looked over at her, "What?"

"What, what?" Jun asked innocently.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Oh…no reason," She answered through a smile. "Well, if, as you say, 'nothing's wrong'…" She stood and looked down at him. "I'll be heading back to join my friends now. You want to join us skating? It's a lot of fun!"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Tai said. "I'm fine here."

Jun shrugged nonchalantly. "If you're sure."

"Yeah."

She turned to go, hesitated, and then turned back again. "Tai?"

"Yeah Jun?"

"Don't beat yourself up for too long, okay? Sora's happy with Matt…you did a good thing."

This shocked Tai in its abruptness. "What?"

Jun smiled. "Merry Christmas, Tai."

With that she whirled and ran down the rest of the trail, arms flailing in the air as she waved and called to her friends that she was coming. Tai looked after her retreating form thoughtfully, his mind whirling. What had that been all about? How had Jun known?

It was then that a particularly strong gust of wind picked up and Tai realized suddenly how cold it had become. He'd been so lost in his thoughts and strange encounter with Jun that he hadn't even noticed how numb his fingers were. He stood up, brushing snow from his clothes. It was time to go home.

Before he left, Tai stopped and looked back towards the lake. Jun and her friends were skating rather clumsily along but were laughing and clinging onto each other, having a great time. Then Jun sharply cried out and fell, plopping to the ice and taking Momoe and Sakuya down with her in an ungraceful heap. The three of them burst out into laughter together and Tai grinned, his spirits lifting a little.

_Merry Christmas to you too, Jun Motomiya._ Tai silently said, turning and taking the path to head back home.

A/n: Okay, chapter one is done. I'm much more satisfied with this then I was with the other one. And you? What do you think? Read and Review!


End file.
